


The Curious Case of the Disappearing Boffin

by Danger_Zone24



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Multi, Pokemon References, Sort of maybe, mcdonalds, squint at it hard enough, the Boffin needs finding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Zone24/pseuds/Danger_Zone24
Summary: Q disappears. He needs to be found for obvious reasons.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boffin1710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/gifts).



Alec stood in Ms office. "You lost him again?"

"Yes, yes we did."

"How? This is the seventh time this week and it's only Tuesday! We put bells on him!"

"We don't know how. All we know is that he's gone and you need to find him again. And before you ask, yes we did look in the places where we found him before. He's not there obviously."

"Well, of course he isn't. He's not stupid."

"Just get yourself a team and go catch our Boffin please."

Alec huffed and stormed out of the room. 

~~

"Hey, you two. Battle stations. The Boffins gone." Alec called out to Eve and R. 

The two ladies looked at each other before running past Alec out of the Training Centre towards Q-Branch. 

Alec continued on his way to grab James from his usual room in the Medicentre. After a quick fight James hoped in the drivers seat and revved the engine. 

"Where do we need to go?"

Rs fingers flew across the keyboard. "Hang on, just pulling up the maps now."

"We should link the places we found him up, see if there's a pattern," suggested Eve. 

"It looks like he's been using the Paddington Train Station Line, boys. So head that way. We'll try to work out his next stop for you."

With a screech of the tyres the car and two Double-Os flew out of the garage. 

~~

*Several Hours Later*

"Finally we found you." 

Q looked up, the sauce from his McRibs sliding down his face, as James and Alec slid into chairs beside him. 

"I wasn't gone that long."

James licked his fingers and reached out to wipe the sauce, "You were gone long enough and often enough for M to notice."

"Q, you know if you liked McDonalds /that/ much, you could've sent me or James out to get it for you. Or at least have one of us come with you." Alec murmured, drawing Q in for a hug. 

"You guys always go out to get me my McDonald's often enough when we're at home. I didn't want to trouble you." Q grumbled as he got squished as James entered the hug. 

"It's never too much trouble when your involved. Though we should call you MacBoffin instead of Q." James laughed as Q grumbled louder. 

"Only in private and only if you buy me a McFlurry for the drive home."

"Ooh yes. Get one for me too James."

"No. You get it."

"You drove, you pay."

"I'm not letting him go."

"Well, nor am I."

Q slipped out of both of their arms. "Don't worry, I'll get it. Besides I've got Ms credit card so I might as well use it."

"You have his card? We should go shopping. You need a louder bell."


End file.
